


[Podfic] Status Quo

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drunkenness, Gay For You, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy, holding himself back. Arthur's the guy who's got a new girl on his arm every other week, the sort of guy who groans and covers his eyes and objects loudly should he be witness to even the briefest glimpse of male nudity in a TV show or movie. It makes it easy for Merlin, knowing he's straight, knowing there's no chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Status Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880186) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> ... Samy is awesome and I love her, and ever since pod_together I get first dibs on her fanfiction... she's amazing sauce and such. :D

Status Quo

By: Samyazaz

5:49

[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cgv7zzb0v85dp3s/Status_Quo.mp3)

[Streaming at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cgv7zzb0v85dp3s/Status_Quo.mp3)


End file.
